


CIB三十

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB三十

     “我不信，”梅罗似乎在努力坚信此事的荒谬，终于硬是靠意志说服了自己，“不可能。”

     L在和人上床？据他们所知，他根本是无性恋，感觉不到那种东西。

     这才符合他这些年来在梅罗心中的形象：独来独往，对周围的人漠不关心，L早已超越了那些让其他人——包括梅罗自己——深受其害的杂念。一想到L也可能被那些感情影响，也会有那种欲望……梅罗就浑身不舒服。这减损了L不可触碰的形象，把他变成了一个普通人，而梅罗还未准备好见到一个不同的、更具人性的他。

     所以说L会和人上床——尤其和清那样的混蛋——在他看来根本不可能。就是……不可能。

     “那你为什么要偷进他房间？”尼亚在旁边木木地问，指尖卷着一缕头发。

     “为了证明你错了，”梅罗瞪他一眼，门锁咔地一声打开了。“如果他俩在上床，”他才不信，“我们就一定会找到证据，”梅罗说着打开了门，挥手让尼亚进去，“别以为你可以躲得远远的玩玩具，让我替你干脏活。如果我被抓住了，”他保证道，“你也要给我当垫背。”

     他又挥了一下手，“快进去——L还在吃早餐，所以时间应该够用，但我可不想冒险。”见白发男孩没有照做，他一把把他推了进去。他亲手把尼亚从早课上一路拖来了这里，眼都没眨一下，现在推他一把自然不成问题。

     梅罗跟在尼亚后面走了进去，忽然强烈地意识到自己正站在L的房间里——一个他们任何人都没有真正见过的地方。

     大家都知道L每次来孤儿院都住在这里，所以一般认为自从L小时候，这里就一直是他的房间。

     L会随意地拜访他们的房间，似乎不是个遮遮掩掩的人，但他们都知道L自己的房间绝对是禁止进入的。那是只属于他一人的空间，应该不会喜欢任何人闯入，不论那些人有没有恶意。

     L的意志等同于孤儿院本身。那是他们存在与此的基石，绝对可靠，不容质疑，超脱于对错之类的说法——所以闯进他的房间在这里的任何孩子看来，都是一种对神的亵渎。梅罗并不在意孤儿院中不成文的规矩，但如果他今天在这里没找到不对，他一定会用不泄露自己罪行的方法补偿L的。虽然只是微不足道的补偿。

     尼亚已经开始四下张望了。他一进来就注意到，房间里弥漫着一阵淡淡的古龙水味，越靠近床，那若有若无的气味就越浓烈、越馥郁……他们俩都知道L从不喷香水，更糟的是，尼亚第一时间就认出了这种味道，他和它的主人相处了够久，已经很熟悉这种气味了。

     目前看来情况不妙，但他们还是继续找了下去。尼亚已经搜到了衣柜墙边书桌上的最底下一个抽屉，里面一件衣服都没有，搜起来轻而易举。他惊讶地发现L现在还在靠拉杆箱过活，但也许他这种满世界旅行的人会感觉这样更舒服。

     尼亚检查完，把抽屉推了回去，却听到抽屉后轻轻碰撞了一声。多半是抽屉老旧，卡到了什么东西——不值得他花时间调查……

     但不知为何他还是把伸手到后面，摸索起来。他的手指碰到了某个冰凉的东西，立刻抓住，扯了出来。

     那是……一块手表。

     他记得L不戴手表的，就算他戴，又为什么要留着一只坏掉的表？

     这块表上的玻璃已经裂开，一动不动的指针表明内部的机械已经不再运行。尼亚的拇指抚过表面上贯穿中心的裂纹，发现指针正好停在了十一点。圆心下方还有日期显示，小小的方块显示着1月1日。

     即使带着道道裂纹，这块手表依然看起来崭新又昂贵，这样被打碎在一年的第一天可是个坏兆头，尼亚半真不真地想。

     尼亚又看了看手表，觉得这个发现没有通知梅罗的必要，于是蹲下身去准备把表放回原处。忽然一声敲门声打断了他，让他把手表掉到了地上。

     “他已经吃完了？”梅罗立刻听到了这声音，从浴室里一溜小跑出来。这是他们说好的、说明L已经离开了厨房区的信号。

     早先梅罗抓住他的时候，还要求一个经常一起踢足球的男孩给他望风。放在梅罗身上听起来像是委婉说法，但他的确只是“要求”而已。

     虽然梅罗是孤儿院里有名的恶霸，但他同样出了名地待人真诚。虽然华米之家很不推崇情绪上的诚实——因为这里鼓励他们成为更娴熟的骗子，而不是L一模一样的复制品——梅罗却不知怎么得以保留了一小部分他的良心。尼亚自己已经抛弃好多年了。

     但像梅罗这样坚持性情也不是什么坏事，尤其能无意识地让别人愿意信任他。当他对身边的人表露情绪——不止是怒气——会让人更易于接受他，更容易与他共情。这很奇怪，但哪怕他经常到处找茬，他也还是比孤儿院里的任何人朋友都多。

      但因为梅罗强硬的性格，很多孩子——他们自己也颇有攻击性——并不喜欢被一个同龄人把意志强加给他们。每当梅罗想开打一场，所有孩子都会非常认真地反击，但这也只能持续到他们被梅罗打倒在地。梅罗的恐吓袭击是无差别的，所以他们都知道他并非针对自己，所以每次和梅罗打架，之后都不会放在心上。

     但尼亚自己没法这么说，因为梅罗从他们见面的那天开始就专门和他过不去。

     “找到什么了吗？”梅罗把房门推开一条缝，往外觑着。

     “没有，”尼亚说完，等着他转回身来。

     “那就没错了。我也什么都没找到。浴室里有瓶乳液，但那没什么好大惊小怪的，”接着他忽然低声说，“不过我在里面发现了一些带血的绷带，橱柜里还有一瓶曲马多。你觉得……L受伤了吗？”

     尼亚没有说话。

     他之前已经注意到，L在站着的时候，即使只是一小会儿，也会不自觉地向右倾斜，似乎在避免左腿受力。看过了无数次这种古怪姿势——即使L做来也还是很古怪——尼亚很确定L的左腿有伤。究竟发生了什么没人知道，但尼亚有种越来越坚定的感觉，这伤和基拉有关。

     这个人竟能如此接近L，近到能对他造成肉体伤害。尼亚不禁思索L在这两年间追捕的究竟是个什么样的人，他消灭的究竟是怎样一个怪物？

     房门关闭的声音把他带回了现实，尼亚看着梅罗往房间的另一侧走去。

     “保险起见还是走窗吧，我可不想被L堵在走廊里——我对他撒不了谎。”

     他的建议虽然实用，尼亚却一步不动地呆在原地，看着梅罗推开窗户开始往外爬。

     “你想被抓住吗？”梅罗说着撤回了地板上，“这里什么都没有。我们可以接着搜清的房间，不过我看多半在那儿也找不到什么。”

     梅罗的思路不不难理解。他以前就闯进过清的房间，那次没有发现可疑物品就说明要么清把东西藏得很好，要么他根本没什么可藏。无论是哪一种情况，他们在清的房间里都不会有收获。而L不会想到有人竟敢溜进他房里翻东西——这种行为的后果足够让任何孩子避之不及——所以有一定机会他会疏于掩盖房间里性生活的痕迹。

     但这些和尼亚现在无法跟着梅罗翻窗出去没有半毛钱的关系。如果要他用十个字以内解释自己的做法，他会说自己是在“避免过早身亡”。体育不是尼亚的强项。他的每日活动大约就是几个小时坐着，可能还有几个小时躺着，然后继续长时间坐着。如果他现在从那扇窗爬出去，很大几率会直接从屋顶上掉下去摔断脖子。他可不像梅罗那样柔韧得像只猫，想溜去镇上就能毫发无伤地从孤儿院的墙上游下去。

     “我不会推你的，”梅罗无辜地说，完全没理解眼前的状况。发现尼亚还是一动不动地扎在那里，他急得变了声调，“快啊，L马上就要回来了，你再这样我就把你丢在这儿了。”

     “你知道这次没有发现说明不了什么吧，”尼亚突然出声。

     “什么鬼——”梅罗突然发觉了自己发火的趋势，努力地克制了一下，“你怎么还在说这个？”

     “因为即使我们在他房里发现了安全套或润滑剂，我也不认为那能说明什么，”尼亚直白地说。那同样可以解释为L在和美奈子上床。尼亚真的不想这么说，但这种事除非他们亲眼目睹，否则不管怎样都没法确认。

     “妈的，”梅罗骂道，也不在乎自己发不发脾气了，揪住尼亚的衬衫要把他拖走，却忽然僵住了——门外传来了地板的吱呀声，有人正从走廊里越走越近。

     梅罗当机立断地改变了路线，把尼亚扯到了衣柜边，这是唯一一个L（但愿）不会碰的地方，毕竟他的衣服都扔在别处。他们现在已经没时间从窗口逃走，只能躲起来了——梅罗很不喜欢这个状态。两人默默地蹲下来，尼亚小声评价了句他们身处的环境，也没能如愿缓解僵硬的气氛。

     “让你占一会儿便宜，”梅罗用威胁的口气把他的话扔了回去，指关节咔嘣作响着，对尼亚试图和他说话的努力毫不领情。

     ————————————————

     月轻轻关上了门，抬头一看床铺却空空如也，就知道L已经去吃早餐了。错过了叫L起床的机会让他很是失望，因为这项活动实在颇有甜头，但也许自己还是不要大清早胡闹的好。况且他正要去镇上帮罗杰买东西，既然每次回来时L都要纠缠他一阵（为什么买了洗衣液却没买蛋糕？），不如提前问清L想要什么，好省下之后说“闭嘴”的麻烦。

     月转头想要付诸行动，眼角里却忽然捕捉到了一线银光。他停下了动作，视线像追捕猎物的鹰一样盯住了那件物体。他的那种（总给他惹麻烦的）好奇又在作祟了，月在自我警告之下，转身准备开门。

     但月也知道一旦自己的兴趣什么勾起，就几乎不可能置之不理了。这种好奇和调查的渴望想必是一个优秀侦探的必备素质，但多半也正是这种素质害他陷进了和L现在的烂摊子。

     月叹了口气，终究还是不愿意抗拒自己的本性，不由自主地已经走到了书桌旁。他弯下腰，试探着捡起了那件东西——仿佛迟疑能弥补他的行为一样——随即恍然认出了这份落在手心的重量。

     这是……他的眉头蹙起。L留着这个做什么？

     没等他进一步思索这个疑问，房间的门就突然打开了。

     月反射性地转过身。L看到他站在房里，似乎并不在意他擅自进入。但当他看到月手里的东西，那松散的神色就迅速紧张起来，转为了警觉。

     L径直向他走来，月绷起了身体，感到自己的胳膊贴向身侧，手指握紧了那块手表。但这反应并没能阻止L把表从他手里一把夺了过去——以一种浑身戒备的姿态。

     “我……”L带进来的气氛让月一阵不安，他张开嘴却发出不声音。他垂下眼睛，又试了一次，“我……还以为你早就把它扔了……”

     L一言不发地把手表塞进了口袋里，满脸的不快，“我给你我的房间钥匙不是让你来翻我的东西的。”

     月一惊，抬起头来，“我当然不会翻你的东西，”他否认道。

     “你之前的借口我都背下来了，所以这次仍然说服不了我的几率为百分之百。”

     月感到自己辩护的愿望迅速瓦解了——L这么温和婉转真的让人很有解释的心情。“别被害妄想了，”他直截了当地说，“我为什么要翻你的东西？我来找你是想问问你有什么要买的。”

     “那你为什么拿着这个？”L质问，“承认吧，你被我抓现行了，手还在饼干罐子里呢。”

     月叹了口气，心想还是L被自己抓到手在饼干罐子里的可能性更大些。“我来的时候它就在地板上了，”他接着又反驳说，“而且如果你这么不想让我找到，就该把它藏好些。”

     “所以你要用的借口是——它是突然出现在你眼前的，”L无动于衷地盯着他，“但话又说回来，你眼前确实会神秘地浮现出很多东西来，比如笔记本，死神，还有时不时的死人……”

     “闭嘴，这不是借口！”月爆发了，L这样取笑他拿到笔记的前因后果让他很是难堪。

     与此同时在衣柜里，尼亚和梅罗正竖着耳朵偷听这场争吵，一边庆幸外面的两个人光顾着互相指责，想都没想过还有别的怀疑对象。这无疑让他们逃过了责任。但至于外面的那两人究竟在吵什么，尤其是L最后那句话，他们就全无概念了。他也许是说了个只有他俩才懂的笑话，但也有可能不是——浴室里的止痛药不一定是L的，而且曲马多毕竟含有鸦片成分，虽然比吗啡力道弱也不易成瘾，但这种东西会对某些人造成什么效果，你永远猜不准。

     月恼火地摇了摇头，但还是努力地维持着姿态。“这根本不是重点，”他说，“重点是……”一瞬间他看起来也不像明白重点是什么的样子，“……这是你给我的圣诞礼物，我捡起来还需要借口吗？”

     “你搞错了，这不是同一只，”L气鼓鼓地说。

     月翻了个白眼。L忽然这么怒气冲冲和隐私被侵犯可没关系，纯粹是因为被他发现了这块表。“别哄我，”他说着，发现自己莫名其妙地平静了下来，虽然L明明这么混蛋，“你以为我能忘记。我只是惊讶你居然把它留了这么久还不告诉我。”看自己被监禁后的那状态，他还以为L已经在第一时间扔掉了所有会让他想起月的东西。

     他看到L一只手摸了摸口袋的外侧。“这是件礼物，”L仍然闷闷不乐地说，“我不能把它扔掉，因为它不属于我。”

     既然他认为决定权在月，那又为什么没有还给他呢？从他表白他那所谓的爱情已经过了几个月，这么长的时间，L都没有坐下来把手表还给他。在他看来L根本没打算还，在他看来L根本是想瞒着自己一直留着它。月认真地看着他。

     是因为这只表曾经的主人是基拉吗？

     如果是这样，那L是真的不想让他和那一部分的自我有任何交集。哪怕是那个人拥有过的物品，他也别想碰到。即使他们是同一个人又怎样，L把这块手表给了基拉，它就会永远和基拉在一起。也许作为一个符号，象征着他人生中唯一一次败北，他与人相处的笨拙，他得不到回应的爱情，还有他是怎样恨着一个没有死去、而是重生的敌人，再日复一日地注视着他的脸，重温着那个他被世界抛弃的、寒冷的一月的早晨。

     L藏起了这只手表，是想在他的过去和现在之间画一道分明的界限。月心里并不认为L有把他们当不同的人来对待，他那满身倒刺的态度就是凭证；但同时L却也清楚地表明了，他希望哪一个永远消失、被另一个埋葬。大概是为了生存吧，月想。基拉和L是永远的敌人，L想要站在基拉头顶，知道自己已经打败了他的每一丝遗迹。这是他作为侦探L的坚持，而不是作为一个人。

     一山难容二虎，一方要活下来，另一方就必须被抹杀。事实就是这么简单。这让他想起了他在俄罗斯的最后一天，他请求留下那本属于另一个自己的手札，那本基拉花了无数日夜写给他的笔记。其中记录了他所有的经历，所有的心情，对自己被捕的所有悲伤和心痛，还有那种盖过所有情绪的、对生存无与伦比的渴望。月不想和它分开。他一直相信L之所以不准他留着那本手札，是因为它是一种安全隐患。这多半有些许道理，但他始终摆脱不了一个念头——L当着他的面烧毁那本手札主要是为了传达一个信号：

     变回基拉的话，这就是你的下场……

     那块手表（也许还有与之相伴的各种创伤）属于基拉，而L正在……以他独有的奇怪方式……保护着他，不愿让那一切污染他如今的模样。L毕竟给他取了“清”的名字。随便他怎么以此讽刺他，月仍然觉得……L想要他拥有一个新的开始，像这个名字一样成为一个心地纯洁的人。也许是因为一个纯洁的人会更容易让他随意折腾，但月不能否定这个名字中带有的善意。虽然他无法认同L的爱情，他也还能体会到他的善意。

     但L不想让他得到这块手表，现在只能适得其反，让月更想要它了。L到现在也该知道了他的脾气，月迈进他的私人空间、把手伸进他裤袋时，他也的确没感到惊讶。

     月从他口袋里摸出那块表，低头注视着它，看着中央那道可怕的裂口和上方被扭曲的十二，其中的二已经模糊，只留下了一。某种情绪在他胸中涌动，如同杯底的终于平静的酒液再一次激荡。

     “所以这就是渡抓住我的那一刻了，”月惆怅地说，拇指魂不守舍地抚摸着表心。他能感到L注视他的目光，沉静却也炽烈，明显困扰于他说起这种事时随意的口吻。但他还能怎么说呢？L是唯一一个了解的人，但讽刺的是，他也是他最不该与之谈起这个话题的对象。“我都不知道我把它打碎了，”他说。也许在心底的某个角落，他说的不仅仅是这只手表。

     “月……”L的语气本该是警告，说出来却变成了哀伤。

     月？衣柜里的两个住客对视一眼。那是他的真名吗？尼亚想道。这不像他听过的任何东方名字，那个发音……是英语里的“光”吗？唔，好一个装模作样的名字。非常适合他。

     月带着病态般的沉迷，继续出神地盯着这块表，这小小的物件曾环绕过那个所谓杀人魔的手腕。他并没有多惊骇于自己的行为。人总是自然而然地会同情自己，会想要去了解那个曾经处在自己位置、过着自己生活的人。而月的确很想要知道关于过去自己的一切。他是基拉，他曾是一种执行正义的力量，这一切让他无可救药地着迷。这些思绪有时想来过于离奇，但他已经结束了质疑的阶段，如今只想与从前的自己融为一体。他们两个有着分毫不差的观念立场，但此间的他仍想拥有某个存在于此处的东西，一件有形的物品，让他可以亲眼注视，亲手触摸……

     这块手表就是那件东西。这是他与自己的渴望之间切实的联系：冰凉、坚硬、却又奇怪地脆弱——表面的裂块完美地映射着过去那个自己所有破碎的希望和梦想。这就是他与基拉的联系，无论有多没意义、多不理智……

     他都不想和它分开。

     “我觉得……我想要这个。让我留着它，好吗。”

     L给了他一个奇怪的眼神，“已经坏掉了。”

     月有些好笑地挑起一边眉毛，L自己把一块坏掉的手表当宝贝藏了快半年，还敢和他说这话，“所以呢？我还是想要。”

     “我可以让人把它修好，”L这样提议，却不是出于善意，多半是想先把它从里到外地检查一遍再还给他。但月可不想在这上面耽搁——L想做什么都可以，但那改变不了月的脾气。

     “不……我就喜欢它这个样子，”月故意找麻烦。他把手表卡上手腕，欣赏着表盘漆黑的颜色，和连破碎的玻璃都没能减灭的光泽。“还有，你的眼光很好。”

     他扫了眼L，后者一开始似乎不确定该怎么回应这突然的赞美，但很快稳住了阵脚，并在接下来的一分钟里开始各种展示。“是啊，”他大言不惭地同意，紧盯着他的眼睛，“我的眼光当然很好……”

     月的嘴角抽了抽，但还是忍住了没有进一步刺激L。他半个小时前就该去购物了，所以继续这样分心下去未免不负责任——他真的该走了。“所以你有什么想买的吗？”月转移了话题，但他刚要往前走，L就“呼”地抬起了一条腿，脚牢牢抵着旁边的墙，拦住了月去门边的路。

     “想要吗？”L朝这条腿倚过去，打定了主意不经过例行骚扰不放他走。

     还真是没用多会儿就恢复他讨人喜欢的模样了，月讽刺地想着，瞥了一眼那条蛮横的腿，接着又看向它更蛮横的主人，“罗杰需要我帮忙采购，”他解释道。孤儿院里有二十来个处于生长期的的孩子，每个都需要被定期投喂——至少他是这么听说的。

     L看了他一会儿，点点头挪开了脚，态度似乎比从前乱动手脚时沉稳了不少。也许他终于听月的话，开始表现得像个成年人了。但他的结论还是下得太快了——月刚朝门走了一步，L的另一条腿就又闪电般地抬了起来，支在墙上挡住了他的去路。

     “你玩这个有瘾是吧？”月毫不客气地问，毕竟挡他的路似乎是L的爱好之一。L的反应则是带着厚颜无耻的微笑，把他逼到了离床最近的墙边。

     “月必须付通行费，我才能让他过去。”

     这所谓的刁难让月狡黠地笑起来，一只手握上L的前臂，开始抚摸那层轻薄布料下的皮肤，“我不记得这道门有这条规定。”

     “因为是一分钟才刚刚生效的，”L说着靠近了些，“但法律就是法律。不要违犯法律，月，不然我就只能来抓你了。”

     尼亚真心不喜欢这个对话的发展方向，从身边人的表情来看，梅罗也有同感。

     L又往前蹭了蹭，一副羞涩的模样把脸颊凑上去暗示他。等月笑着探身来付过路费，L又抓准时机偷偷摸摸地一转头，让那个吻落在了自己嘴上，好借机和月唇舌交缠。

     月迟疑了一秒，双臂终于环住了L的脖子，等后者终于心满意足才从他肩上抚下来，“这样我之后就可以免费通行了吗？”他顽皮地问着靠向L的胸口，用一根手指将L的下巴轻轻向后推去，开始在他的喉咙上一下下亲吻。

     L发出了一声介于思索和惬意之间的轻哼，手指梳理着月脑后丝绸般柔软的发丝。“吻是吻，”他答道，“只能保证你通过一次。除此之外我就要收取更高的费用了。”

     月饶有兴趣地抬起头，“那上床能满足这个更高的费用吗？”

     L若有所思地看向天花板，但看那只在游荡在他背上的手，月敢说L现在脑子里没有一点和智慧沾边的东西。“上床可以保证一天的开放边境。但这种特权只会持续到那一天的午夜，就是说就算我们在晚上11:59完成了交配，一旦钟走到12点，你就必须更新一次合约，否则我就不能让你过。”

     尼亚和梅罗僵在了原地——他们终于听到了无可辩驳的证据，还是L亲口说的。

     “你倒是方便得很，”月说着被L一脸严肃的模样逗笑了出来。

     “我所有的规矩都是，”L承认道，搂住他的腰把他从门边拖开，“对我有好处我才会制定。”

     尼亚听到清放声笑了出来，几乎同时又倒抽了一口气，大约是L做了什么。接着柜门的另一边安静了下去，只有持续的沙沙声和点缀其间的几声轻笑。大多是那褐发少年发出的，却也不乏L那辨识度极高的低哑的呢喃。

     “别咬……”

     “可是——这儿呢？”

     “那儿也不行。”

     “那么……这儿？”

     尼亚听到清发出了几声很没形象的笑声（多半是被L咬得），盯住柜门的眼神里不禁带了厌恶。有那么一会儿，他发现自己居然在怀念这两人一言不合就吵起来的时候——至少那时他和其他人不需要听他俩嘻嘻哈哈地打情骂俏。哪怕之前冒着生命危险爬房顶也会比现在强。

     月用力拽着L的裤腰，终于让他停下了啃咬他肩膀的嘴，面对着自己。那双黑洞洞的眼睛看着他的双手向上游移着脱去他的白T恤，动作熟练地将它撇在地上，又去拉他的裤链。

     L自有一套打算，不甘落后地把月逼进了浴室，推倒在洗手台上，打断了他的动作同时也把一切能打碎的东西扫到了地上。

     尼亚听到了一阵稀里哗啦的声音，外面的两个人无疑正和瓷器店里的公牛一样横冲直撞。怪不得L的房间是那么一片狼藉的模样，如果这是他们的日常活动，尼亚只能惊讶到现在还没人受伤了。但回头想想，也许L的腿就是这么伤的……不管是怎么样，反正光听声音，这两个人明显已经彻底失控了。

     月想要坐起身来，却被L一把按下，于是一使劲把他狠狠地推了开去。这反应换了别人必然不敢再继续，但L却愈发兴奋起来。

     他抓住月的腿一扯，把他拉到台面边沿贴上自己胸口，嘴唇已经迎了上来，舌头迫不及待地想要进入。月歪过头，捧住L的后脑用力亲吻着他。L又踢又踩地甩掉了牛仔裤，把腰压到月双膝之间，动作越来越凶狠。一向贴身的衣物让他好一阵撕扯，翻弄着把月的身体靠上镜子。

     等月的长裤和内裤都被扔在了地上，L从橱柜里搜出那瓶乳液，拿起来才发现已经快见底了。但他可不是会被这种事拦住的人，径直把剩下的液体倒了在手上。他伸进两根手指开始在入口进出：缓慢，坚决，却小心之极。这触感逐渐在月身体里蔓延，呼吸间夹杂了愈发频繁的抽噎。

     “希望我没弄疼你，”L忽然面色严肃地说，从充斥房间的热情里抽离了出来，“我可以再用舌头帮你放松——”

     “没关系，”月打断了他，紧绷的声音却不是因为疼痛，而是因为L和他的手指。

     “完全不麻烦的，”L坚持道，甚至开始低下头去。月吓了一跳，揪住他的头发免得他玩危险的花样。月倒不是反感口，反而一般是他热衷于把L往下按。然而今天的问题是他们的位置：这可不是在图书馆楼上L办公室里，四面隔音能让他们尽情鬼混。

     除了口之外的任何活动月都自信能控制得住声音，但如果L在这里开始舔他——尤其用他那张造孽的嘴——那月很确定不用一会儿，整座孤儿院的人就都知道他和L在干什么了。

     而且如果让L为所欲为，月只怕没法神志清醒地走出这个房间。他之后还有事要办，让L对他做那种事之后却不能倒头就睡，绝对是很可怕的煎熬。

     “我不想要，”月拒绝。

     “但我真的可以做。”

     “‘我不想要’这话你到底哪里不懂？”

     这尖锐的回应让L的嘴角向上弯起，很像月想象中L邪笑的模样。瘆人得要命，却让月的呼吸愈发急促了起来。

     “每次你用这种语气和我说话的时候，我都发现自己很不想让你如愿。”

     月垂下眼睛，羞涩地笑了一笑，接着猛地抬脚踹在L腰间，把他踢得踉跄退出了浴室，“那倒有意思了，因为我也深有同感。”他说着滑下洗手台，慢悠悠地出了浴室，接着毫无预警地朝L扑了过去。

     衣柜里的两个只听柜门外近在咫尺的地面发出“嘭”的一声巨响，突然的靠近让梅罗猛地倒吸了一口气。

     月从L身上支起身，得意地对他坏笑着，准备收缴战利品。但L却没有像往常一样回应他的攻势，而是一副心不在焉的样子，甚至东张西望起来。

     “月……你听见了吗？”

     梅罗惊恐地看向尼亚，后者也忍不住回以同样的反应：那么小的一点声音L是怎么听到的？

     “听见什么？”月问道，开始和他一起环视房间。

     “我敢肯定刚才有个人声……”

     梅罗和尼亚僵在衣柜里，尼亚下意识捂住了梅罗的嘴。金发男孩也难得地没有推开他，而是把自己的手也盖了上去，用尽全身力气按着尼亚的手，生怕漏出一丝惊呼。

     “是你听错了吧，”月说着双臂支在L胸膛上，朝他压下身去，把自己凑到近得不能再近。“现在你可以把注意力转回我身上了吗？”

     L扭过头面对前方，那双黑眼睛也跟着转了回来。

     “我的脑海没有一分一秒不被你占据。”

     月吃吃笑起来，心想L大概是地球上唯一一个能说出这种肉麻话、还真以为能有用的人了。“其实只有我脖子以下的部分吧？”月说着向后挪了挪，感受着L分身挺立起来，抵住了他的大腿内侧。

     “好吧，”L的声音突然嘶哑，“我得承认月的屁股比它的主人要温柔多了。”

     “我会让你为这话付出代价的，”月警告道。

     “那就请把手段都使出来吧。”

     月挑衅地坏笑，“别说我没提醒过你，”接着不等L喘一口气，就抓住了他的分身，把顶端在入口处蹭动着，同时开始慢慢地向下坐。

     不仅如此月还一把捂住了L的嘴——这是避免他们曝光的必要措施——他向下坐完了最后一寸，一边欣赏着L不能自已地捶着地板的模样。

     他又在L身上稳了稳身形——不再徘徊挑逗，而是专心搜刮着这个位置可以取得的控制权——这个过程中的拉扯超出了他舒适的界限。尾骨处一阵抽痛让他咬着牙转了转胯，试图缓解这种不适，却只让疼痛沿着臀缝蔓延得更远了。

     没办法，肛交本来就很考验技术和运气，但月并非完全不欢迎这浅浅的痛楚。这能在他们开始后让他全程保持清醒的注意力，至少清醒到事后还能走出房去。

     但他身下的这个人就难说了，分身被彻底包裹的触感已经让L神志不清。他在那只捂住嘴巴的手掌下挣扎着，随着月在他身上调整着姿势，不断漏出月最爱听的那种含混的闷哼。但此时的月才不管身下的人是不是像他一样调整完毕，自顾自地开始了动作，前后晃着腰，最初很轻缓，但接着骑在他身上的力道大了起来，没有很快，但绝对重了很多。

     “唔！”L厚重地吞咽着，呼出的气滚烫湿润地冲击着捂在嘴上的手掌，双手扶着腿间的那具身体，向上摩挲他的腰肢，随着月加快动作又向下握紧他的臀瓣，试图掌控一些节奏。然而这尝试并没什么效果，L的一只手转回嘴上，用能捏出瘀青的力道攥住那只手腕，把月的手扯开，吐出了几个字。

     “别这么快……我已经——”突如其来的快感让L闷哼了一声向后摔去，月无情地加快了速度，蹂躏得他半口气都喘不上来。月接连不断的动作挤压着他的膈肌，困住了他肺里最后一点可用的空气。

     L敢肯定自己再过一分钟还无法呼吸的话就要窒息了，但他的身体却不容他停下，为了释放的快感不知羞耻地邀请着死亡。而像这样硬得着火还不能爆发，L很确定这感觉和死也没多少区别了。

     “月……神啊……”L叹息着，后知后觉地发应过来把这两个称呼连在一起只会更加刺激身上的人。月的上帝情结与性欲的联系丝毫不亚于他的骄傲，很多时候L深感两者就是同一种东西。

     所以当月毫无怜悯地向下一沉，用了不到两秒就让他达到了高潮，L也只能怪（谢）他自己。所幸月的手早已按回了他嘴上，堵住了所有叫喊和总是在这种时候漏出唇间的爱语，那是他内心的释放，永远比身体的更严重。

     他感觉到月正在自慰，早想替他用嘴解决的L试图把少年仰面放倒。但月今天似乎不想放弃控制权，用胳膊压住他的脖子把他按在原地，心安理得地继续取悦着自己，最终浑身一颤，射在了L忘记撕掉的衬衣上。

     月在他身上休息了片刻，慢慢坐起身来，甩开脸上的发丝。“爽吗？”他抽身下来，跪坐在L腰上。

     “爽过头了，”L重重地呼出一口气，躺在地上，胳膊摊放在头顶。“幸好我不是处男，否则刚才这次就糟蹋掉我一辈子了。”

     “这说明我还要继续努力，”月说着站了起来，身形却有些摇晃。他的手按上大腿内侧，摸到了一片湿濡，“不过我好像没你那么幸运。我倒是有点感觉被糟蹋了——起来扶我一手。”

     “只要一手？只要月开口，我会荣幸地把两只手奉上。我还可以给他我稳重的、但有时被曲解的观点，我的少男心，也许还有一只脚。”

     月盯了他一会儿，冷酷地转过身往浴室走去。

     “我改主意了。你就待在那儿，今天之内都不准再靠近我了。”

     “同为男人，”L在他身后喊道，“月应该知道他反抗得越厉害，我就会追得越紧。”

     “所以呢？我又没有要跑，”月丢下一句，就消失在了浴室门后。L最后看到的只有从他背上滑落的衬衫。

     “这可能正是我的问题所在，”L听着开启的淋浴声，自言自语道。

     他承认自己在和月做的事在各个方面都是大错特错。但一个人不能太把自己当回事，他现在已经在自己的窘境中看到了一丝变态的幽默。

     他本该惊惧自己竟能这样容易地继续和月放纵，更准确地说，他这样随意的态度错得离谱。他知道的，他知道自己这样不对，但这种意识并没有阻止他无视拥有的一切，只想要那一人。

     更要命的是他渴望的对象正对他出奇地柔情蜜意。L自然有疑虑，毕竟月只有在有所图谋时才会这么温柔。但L不会让这一点毁掉他的悠闲时光，更不会让它妨碍自己榨取其中的欢愉，因为他百分之百地自信能在正事上对月说“不”。

     “你有我能穿的衣服吗？”他听到月出了浴室，后者的衬衣正一塌糊涂地躺在瓷砖地上。

     L翻了身侧躺着，瞥到月正朝他的拉杆箱弯下身去。“找找最底下，”他说着，仍然没有坐起来。

     月在箱子里一顿挖，终于找到了L说的东西。几件长袖系扣的礼服衬衣，是他们去卢尔德大教堂时L穿的。它们都被精心浆洗过，雪白得像从没碰过水，月发现其中两件甚至还整整齐齐地叠在衣店包装里。他想起渡把这些衣服带来时是一套五件，而现在少了一件。想必是因为那一天。

     月穿上一件，边系扣子边原路走回去，用脚推了推L的头。“你想和我一起去镇上吗？”想着多一个帮手总没坏处，无论这双手有多没用。

     L终于坐了起来，却只转了转脖子，颈关节发出咔咔的声响。L揉了揉脖子，终于站了起来，把牛仔裤提上去拉好，摇摇晃晃地往床边走去。

     月估计这一串动作就是一个坚决的“不”了，好像怕他不懂似的，L又翻了个身，舒服地埋进床垫里，打了个哈欠。

     “能带盒巧克力回来吗？我突然很想吃巧克力，尤其是带果仁和焦糖夹心的那种，就来点这个吧，”L闭着眼睛慢吞吞地说，好像快要睡着的样子。月知道L不是享受睡眠的那种人，每天只会进行最少量的休息来维持身体运转，但这个规律似乎不适用于这种深得L喜爱的事后盹。

     “有什么不对吗？”L没听见动作，睁开了一只眼睛瞅着他。

     “没有，”月简单地回答，虽然他其实也不确定了。

     “那就快去给我买巧克力吧，”L说着突然一拍他的屁股，把月惊得小跳了一下。他对自己的反应做了个鄙视的表情，转身瞪着L。后者钻回了床里，突然一脸自得。

     “还有，回来的时候别忘了带茶盘——你就是我生命的月亮——”

     巨大的摔门声把尼亚和梅罗吓了一跳。但这并不算意外，真正让他们吃惊的，是清离开后的安静中响起了L低低的笑声，似乎很满意自己挑起了少年的那种反应。

     好吧，L听起来相当开心，可惜他和梅罗在这里的经历可说不上美好。事情一开始两人的脸色就都白了一个度，到了最后尼亚只能谢天谢地眼前没有画面来配合音轨，因为光是听声音就已经羞得他想要跳出柜来——现在不是开玩笑的时候——冲着最近的窗户纵身一跃。要知道他之所以去找梅罗替自己偷窥，恰恰就是为了避免这种事啊。

     尼亚并非不能理解L有性生活，但当他的性生活开始干涉他们的竞争，他又该怎么办？L不该犯这种错误。但尼亚又不能低估性对一个成年人的影响，他们会在欲望的驱使下会做出愚蠢的行为，L显然也未能幸免。

     尼亚盯着对面的人，只希望如果有一天自己的大脑要把控制权让给鸡鸡，可以有个大发慈悲的人来大发慈悲地解决掉他。梅罗察觉了他的目光，对着柜门点了点头，示意他自己想要离开，但尼亚摇了摇头。他们不能冒这个险。L就在外面，好像一只磕了咖啡因的杜宾犬，他们一开门他就会听见，更别说站起来了。外面非常安静，但那不代表L已经睡着了。

     梅罗更加大力地又指了指门，金发男孩仍然满脸惨白，一心想逃离这逻辑混乱的场所。好吧，梅罗一向比他更亲近L，显然他受到的打击比自己要大得多。

     尼亚再次摇头，希望梅罗能冷静下来，但后者已经在狭窄黑暗的空间站了起来，手按上柜门，把身体的重量一点点移向指尖。

     这下尼亚很确定L分分钟就会睁开眼，看见他们从他的衣柜里溜出来。他同样很确定等L把他们堵在了柜子里，他是不会相信他们正在搜查妖怪、伸张正义的借口的。虽然他有可能会表扬他们尽力了。

     衣柜门打开时没有发出吱呀声，梅罗无声无息地摸了出去，没有惊动L。尼亚紧张地跟着站了起来，惊讶地发现L仍然睡得不省人事，正发出柔和的呼吸声。L正背对着他们，尼亚抓住机会转身离开，却看到梅罗瞥了眼L，忽然满脸通红地扭开了头。

     “……”

     尼亚探究地看着梅罗的后脑。L没穿上衣，但这没什么值得不好意思的。房间里的人都是男性，面前这一个尤其不是含蓄的那种，甚至能跟人打赌只围着一条毛巾在楼梯扶手上从头走到尾。哪怕被楼下的人看见了毛巾底下，梅罗也只是哈哈笑着继续走。

     那既然不是因为含蓄，他为什么要脸红？尼亚想了想，就很快把这个问题和很多梅罗相关的事一样放到了一边。这只能给他的生活增加没必要的复杂。

     尼亚走出了L的房间，发现马特正靠在两扇门远的墙上，似乎是接替了之前望风的人。梅罗显然还没告诉他是怎么回事，但看来马特的兴趣并没减退，反而变本加厉了。

     梅罗和马特之间没有秘密。马特在合理范围内了解梅罗的一切，梅罗也同样了解他，所以梅罗现在这样守口如瓶必然有重要的原因。看他脸上一反常态的严肃神色，马特这次是打定主意要问出来了。

     但随着梅罗走近，那惨白的脸色让马特的表情很快变成了困惑和担心。但他刚张嘴想询问，就只见梅罗径直向他走过去，接着投进了他怀里。

     “我就是不明白，”梅罗突然出声，同时紧紧攥着他衣袖的布料，指节白得像纸。

     马特也不明白，但毕竟他从一开始就没参与，不明白也是正常的，“梅罗？”

     “比我想的还要糟，”梅罗继续痛苦地说。马特被吓得手足无措，他从没听过梅罗这样说话。“这……这不公平。”

     哈？马特扭头看向尼亚要解释，但白发男孩已经走向了拐角，一副沉思的模样。这时梅罗从他身边退了开去，马特看着他转身走向另一个方向，大概是去收拾思路。

     很明显是L的房间里发生了什么事，但却没人想告诉他具体情况。

     到底怎么回事？

     马特无可奈何地想要跟上梅罗，却又知道梅罗不会给他答案，于是转身往另一边走。

     所幸尼亚的动作还是一如既往的慢，马特没用几步就追上了他，看到他正要打开卧室门。

     “嘿尼亚，能问你个问题吗？”他喊道，气恼地看到尼亚像没听见似的要往门里走。

     这家伙真是太不爱交际了。

     虽然自己也没好到哪去。

     看到尼亚无意搭理他，马特拉住门把手“砰”地扯上了门。“我说我能问你个问题吗？”他重复道。

     尼亚盯着关上的门扇，面无表情地转向他，“你可以问，但我不一定会回答。”

     值得所有人庆幸的是，马特有着和对面这个人不相上下的淡漠。如果是梅罗，这时必定会对尼亚进行五花八门的诅咒，但马特不一样，尼亚说的话他是怎么也在意不起来。

     “那没关系，”他说，“这本来也不关你的事。我只是想知道梅罗怎么给吓成了那样。”

     尼亚给了他一个空白的眼神，“你为什么不去问他？”

     “他不会告诉我的。”

     “那我也没什么可说了。”

     尼亚说完又要进屋，但再次被马特扯上了门。

     “为什么？只是一个简单的问题。”

     “很简单，但我还是给不了你答案，”尼亚回嘴。

     马特仔细地看着尼亚。他这副态度是怎么回事？他一向对尼亚没什么意见，但今天似乎成了例外。

     “嘿尼亚，”马特说着，没再试图阻挡他开门的动作，“毕竟这不管我事，我也不想这样。但如果你不说，我就去告诉梅罗你喜欢他。”

     尼亚停在了门把手前。

     “那我也说你喜欢他。”

     马特挠了挠头，心想没办法了，“我已经呃……对他说过了。”马特第一次见到梅罗，就草率地把他认成了女孩。他不是个勤于交际的人，但从小对女孩格外友好。这大概也正常，毕竟他课间一向不和其他男孩一起活动——体育从来引不起他的兴趣——所以当保育员出去照看室外的孩子时，马特就被留在了满是小姐姐的房间里。她们总是体贴地容留他在自己身边，哪怕只是闷头打游戏。马特多半就是因此才会那么容易喜欢上女生，还是在一个别人都不会想这种事的年龄。

     所以当他见了梅罗一面，觉得这这位金发朋友奇怪又漂亮（因为他通常都是先注意这个），马特偷了“她”一点东西来吸引注意。梅罗找上他的时候，他就趁机自我介绍，开口就说自己喜欢上了这个他眼中的假小子。

     那时年少的马特还不知道自己已经无意间惹怒了一个恐怖的对象。梅罗对着他的脸狠揍了几拳，告诉他自己确实就是个男孩，甚至还掀起了衣服让他看清楚。等他终于明白了情况，梅罗转而对他进行了残忍的嘲笑，叫他白痴，半点也没考虑他的心情。

     直到今天马特都还不是很确定自己和梅罗为什么能成为最好的朋友。正常人经过了那种事都会从此绕着他走，但想必梅罗把他揍了个差点夭折，就当他们已经扯平了。

     而马特却没能那么快克服阴影，甚至还躲了梅罗一阵。但在几次口角之后，他就发现梅罗其实并没有那么可怕，反而还友好得出奇。更别说他还很喜欢玩第一人称射击游戏。

     但这仍解释不了他们是怎么在短短两年里就变得这么亲密的——马特希望这多少是因为梅罗也喜欢他，但他不敢再表白一回——这次若是结果不妙，他可不能再拿无知当借口了。

     “说完被他打了一顿，”马特相信这反应不是仅仅针对红头发的人，任何男孩（还有女孩）想挑战他在华米之家食物链顶端的位置，例如通过对他表白他来侮辱他的男子气概，肯定都会被一顿胖揍。如果这么干的是尼亚，等梅罗发现了，他绝对也逃不了。

     “看见这颗牙没，”马特又现身说法，指着一颗第二恒磨牙道。它的上一任就是不幸地撞上了梅罗的拳头，才提前退休了，“他揍我的时候打掉的。”

     尼亚盯着马特，考虑着自己想不想被梅罗明天一早来砸门，把他的牙也打掉。

     他没考虑很久。

     “L在和清上床回见，”尼亚转身要开门，却又被马特拉住了。

     “等等，什么？L在干什么？”

     “就是那么回事，拜。”

     “这你是怎么——噫～”马特突然明白了过来，“你们在里面看现场了？”

     尼亚冷漠地回盯着他，但同时那表情又好似被迫见证了地球上的所有事。

     包括他们的导师和另一个男性滚在一起。

     还不是随便哪个男性，而是某个智商开挂、对可爱的孤儿毫无爱心的男性。他多半还会脚踢小狗。干得漂亮，L。

     “等一下，如果他在和他上床，那岂不是说这里的所有人都要没戏了？”马特不在乎成为下一任L，但那是梅罗的人生目标。如果被剥夺了这个机会，他真不知道梅罗会怎么样。他刚刚走出房间时就一副快哭出来的模样，可梅罗不是那么情绪化的人。虽然他有时会脾气失控乱打人，但他不会哭，至少不会让人看见他哭。

     “这正是我想搞清楚的事，”尼亚说着走进了房间，松手关上的门差点撞到马特的脸。

     “下次先说一声行吗，”马特嘟囔了一声，转身往楼梯方向走去。他想去看看梅罗，但梅罗多半不会喜欢有人在这时候去安慰他，尤其是在安慰方面水平稀烂的人。

     马特叹了口气，继续朝楼梯走去。晨课大概还在进行，虽然不是必须参加的，但他既然没别的事好做，至少也该偶尔上几次……


End file.
